An Epic Easter Adventure
'''"An Epic Easter Adventure" '''is the third episode in the first season and the third episode in the overall. It orignally premiered on April 21, 2014, it was just an easter special to the series. Synopsis Daniel Mens wants to go easter egg hunting but gets caught up in a "war" instead. Plot After the events from the previous episode, flashbacks can be scene on what will happen next but soon cuts to Daniel Mans sitting on the bench in the park which he is bored but then after thinking about things he realizes that today is Easter and wants to go hunting instead. He then finds out that there is a golden easter egg that is rare to find, he quickly looks this up and finds out that it is in the "Nature Stickforest" and wants to go check this out and explore. Dainel gets everything he needs including making a few sandwiches and packs up and drives off. Daniel then drives away not knowing that some guys find out where he's going, one of the guys then tell them that Daniel is going off to the Nature Stickforest and is finding something that is really important. They will then lead to find out what Daniel is up too and try to see what he is planning to do with it. The scene cuts to Dainel who is walking through the forest and trying to see what he can find anything but soon bumps into a strange wall and asks himself "why is this wall here?". Daniel then wants to know what is on the other side of this wall and soon finds out that a tree fell on the other side of it and can't progess any further. Daniel then thinks about how what he should do to get past this wall and the tree, but just then he hears motocycles driving in the distance and park right next to him and the wall. The guys driving the motocycles are actually the same guys that were seen eariler in the episode and try to find out what Daniel is up too but Daniel then says that he was just "looking for something" and says that it is none of their business. The guys then get suspicious and tell Daniel stop playing "games" and tell them what he is really doing, but after a short silence, Daniel quickly runs off in the forest and tries to find another way to the golden easter egg, meanwhile the guys then split up until they find Daniel. Daniel runs away quickly as he can he finds some eggs lying on the ground which he wonders how did they get here and try to see if anyone left the eggs on the ground, but he soon realizise that it is actually a trail of eggs which he follows. Daniel runs until he gets to the end of the trail and realizise that there are no more eggs left, he quickly goes back only to find out that one of the guys was behind him and after all he done to follow him he says that Daniel should just give it up and tell him what is he doing out here, but after a moment of silence Daniel punches him in the face and gets knocked out and makes a run for it. One of the guys then say that someone got knocked out and lost their signal, but they'll still catch Daniel and ignore the last person. The guys quickly run off but soon appear with a dead end which the guys say they have to turn back, but then a gun shot is heard and soon or later they get captured by the Captin Stickman Harmony (CSH). Daniel continues to walk until another gun shot is heard and runs but then meets a dead end and turns back but gets caught by the CSH and they tell him that he shouldn't be here and tells him to go back where he came from. Daniel says "who are you guys?" but they soon ignore him and tells him that there's no time and tells him to go back now, but Daniel says that he is looking for something and the CSH wants to know what he is looking for: the golden easter egg, which as soon as he mentions this, Daniel runs off and they chase him again, the CSH calls for backup and Daniel runs as quickly as he can from the "war". After Daniel runs away from the war, he quickly notices something shining and wants to know what it is. As he gets closer the strange thing, however suddenly the strange thing vanished and Daniel was then caught by the CSH and after a moment of silence. He gets caught by them and takes him unconscious and flashbacks can be seen which they play together and the Wires logo appears and the episode ends. Trivia *This episode is rated TV-14. *This episode was shown after easter sunday. *This is actually the fourth produced episode, the episode's production number is 004. *Even Daniel is a recurring character, he is the main character in this episode only. *Lane and Peter do not appear in this episode. It's also Lane's episode where he was not here. *CSH first appears in this episode. *This episode actually takes place after "The Fight for CSH" for a reason. *This episode is about eight minutes and fifty nine minutes long, almost nine minutes. *This is Unknown if Daniel will appear again. Category:Episodes Category:Season One